cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Building
BuildingCalc Buildings are the foundations of Cookie Clicker. Buildings are items that gradually gain you more cookies for buying more buildings/upgrades. Each building has an individual CpS (Cookies per Second) and increase in price each time you buy one. Cookie Clicker started with 7 buildings and obtained an extra building in each of versions 0.125, 1.0, 1.036 and 1.041. Currently it has 11 buildings to purchase and admire. Each building has 6 unique upgrades, except for cursors (which have 12) and Grandmas (which have 21). Each building's price is calculated with the following formula, rounded up to the nearest integer: : \text {Price} = \text {Base cost} \times 1.15 ^ M :where M'' = number of that type of building currently owned. Or, equivalently: : \text {Price of Building Number (N+1)} = \text {Price of Building Number N} \times 1.15 For approximate calculations when one is not in the mood to use a calculator, this translates roughly to a doubling of price every 5 buildings, and a thousand increase every 49. Buy 10: : \text {Price of Buy 10} = \text {Base cost} \times 20.3037182381 Therefore, the cumulative price for ''N buildings is calculated as a finite geometric series: : \text {Cumulative price} = \frac { \text{Base cost} \times ( 1.15 ^ N - 1 )}{0.15} If you already got some buildings (for example, if you have 200 Cursors and want to know how much you will spend to reach 240), you can edit a bit the previous formula and get : : \text {Cumulative price} = \frac { \text{Base cost} \times ( 1.15 ^ b - 1.15 ^ a )}{0.15} Where a is the number of buildings you have, and b is the number you wish to have. When selling a building, you are refunded half of the building's current price. Note, that this means the refund is 0.575 times of the amount of cookies spent to buy it. Trivia *Purchasing 200 of every building would have a cumulative cost of 727.4 sextillion cookies. 94.7% of that is the price of Prisms. *Purchasing 400 Cursors for the Dr. T achievement would have a cumulative cost of 190.2 septillion cookies. *As the prices rise the more of a building you own, the price will eventually reach a number too large to process, and the price will say infinity and you cannot buy more unless you cheat to lower the prices or obtain more buildings etc. In the Live version, the maximum numbers are 5,060 Cursors, 5,046 Grandmas, 5,035 Farms, 5,022 Factories, 5,013 Mines, 5,004 Shipments, 4,992 Alchemy labs, 4,977 Portals, 4,946 Time Machines, 4,921 Antimatter condensers, and 4,903 Prisms. This roughly corresponds to 2×10308. The game uses Double-precision floating-point format to store the number of cookies. (Note, may be a bit outdated since there are now upgrades that reduce the price of buildings.) *If you've built the amount of buildings above, in total, with all upgrades, your buildings will give you: 83.909 billion from cursors, 298.611 billion from grandmas, 402,800 from farms, 1.125 million from factories, 4.01 million from mines, 10.406 million from shipments, 39.936 million from alchemy labs, 663.494 million from portals, 8.597 billion from time machines, 86.609 billion from antimatter condensers, and 862.928 billion from prisms, for a grand total of 1.266 trillion times your multiplier. *You would need 527,578 non-cursor builds for each single fully upgraded cursor to give more CpS than a fully upgraded prism. As of now, you can only get to 49,858 buildings, or 16.583 million CpS - A bit less than a maxed out antimatter condenser. *A spreadsheet with the cost of every building up until the 400th purchase can be found here. *The Beta version has 3 new buildings which are the Bank, Temple, and Wizard Tower. Category:Gameplay Category:Buyable